howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary T'Challa was the king of the highly advanced, formerly hidden nation known as Wakanda. As king of Wakanda, T'Challa was also the inheritor of the role of the Black Panther, requiring him to shape himself into a superhuman defender of the nation. As Black Panther, T'Challa was able to defend his homeland against the wars started by Erik Killmonger, and soon afterwards decided to open Wakanda's technology for use by the entire world. T'Challa was one of the many people defending the Infinity Stones against the forces of Thanos. Despite successfully defending Wakanda against Thanos' army, Thanos was still able to complete the Infinity Gauntlet by killing Vision. T'Challa was among the trillions who died after Thanos wiped out half the universe. Stats Destructive Ability: Superhuman Class'See Sources 4-7 physically, up to '''Wall Class'Was capable of flipping cars through the air, Black Panther''Blew several soldiers off their feet, ''Black Panther with energy discharges '''Strength: Superhuman Class'It's said that he gained superhuman strength from the Heart-Shaped Herb, ''Black PantherKnocked a rhino to the ground, Black PantherTitled a car to make a sharp turn, Black PantherSent a soldier flying with a strike, Black Panther '''Speed: Subsonic Class'Was able to catch arrows from Hawkeye, ''Captain America: Civil War''Ran faster than Captain America, outpacing several cars at around 40~ mph, ''Black Panther Outruns Some Cars''The Heart-Shaped Herb is said to have given him superhuman speed and instincts, ''Black Panther '''Power: Up to Wall Class'See Sources 2-3 'Durability: Wall Class'Could completely smother grenade explosions, ''Black Panther''Survived being punted tens of meters through the air by a rhino, though he was temporarily incapacitated, ''Black Panther '''Range: Standard melee range physically, several meters with his energy discharges Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Master Martial Artist:' T'Challa was capable of performing numerous feats of skill as a result of his intensive training since childhood. He was capable of accurately positioning himself while backflipping off a car in mid-air, and when battling Captain America he pulled off three spinning kicks in less than a second. In addition, T'Challa was able to keep pace with and land hits on Captain America, though the Captain's skill was more than enough to allow him to dodge most of T'Challa's blows. Equipment *'Original Habit:' The original Panther Habit was a bulletproof, vibranium weaved suit that allowed T'Challa to survive impacts no human could otherwise. In addition to making T'Challa incredibly durable, the suit also possessed retractable claws that could slice through metal and even scratch Captain America's shield. On top of the previous functions, the suit could also provide some resistance against electronic stun rounds. *'Modern Habit:' The modern Panther Habit is an upgraded suit made by T'Challa's sister, Shuri. This suit added several new functions in addition to the basic use as armor. Most notably, T'Challa could use the Habit to absorb and redirect kinetic energy, within a certain limit. Hits from powerful beings, such as Thanos, could overload the suit. Powerful explosives, like several grenades could do the same. Aside from the energy redirection, the suit also had "Sneakers", which completely nullified the noise of T'Challa's footsteps. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Live-Action Category:Movies Category:Superhuman Class Category:Wall Class Category:Subsonic Class Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Suit Users Category:Estimated Stats